


You're Drunk

by SleepySkeletonKing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Carried, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Confession, Drunk kiss, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Embarrassment, Fluff, Flustered, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor OFC - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, OFC is not important, Shizuo gets angry sometimes, Shy Izaya, Shyness, Sleepy Boys, its 2am, mild description of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Before I forget... You, uh, kissed me last night and said you liked me. Got an explanation? You were quite flustered and it was confusing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, rated Teen and Up due to mild language and mild (mild!) description of violence. (Did i say mild? Mild.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!! nor its characters.

Shizuo lit a cigarette thoughtfully while watching the night crawlers walk around on the street lamp lit sidewalks from his spot on the park bench.

He hadn't meant to damage some well respected man's car, really.

He even offered to pay for his mistake, but the man just looked up at him with fearful eyes and insisted that it was, " _No big deal._ "

Shizuo clucked his tongue, a look of disgust on his face.

If it wasn't for that damned Izaya his life wouldn't be so hectic.

Izaya angers Shizuo past the point of sanity, and yet he could never actually kill the dumb information broker who claims to "Love" humans. Shizuo tilted his head, the cigarette hanging from his lips dangerously as he wondered, _Is Izaya even human?_ He sure is different from any other human Shizuo has met.

Shizuo just kindly wants to crush his skull in between his hands, but then again he also wants to hold Izaya in his arms and pamper him with sweet kisses. This happens to fuel Shizuo's anger even more because he hadn't meant to fall in love with that twat.

He bit his cigarette subconsciously, grinding his jaw while muttering, "Izaya, that _freak_." He hastily spat the cigarette onto the ground before standing up and rubbing the cigarette out with his foot, his brows creased.

Perhaps he fell in love with this guy because he accepts his incredible strength and anger issues, _unfortunately_.

Shizuo shook his head while digging his hands into his pockets as he walked down the dimly lit sidewalk with his back hunched over.

He hasn't been in a relationship in forever- and there hasn't really been any time for Shizuo to confess his feelings to Izaya because every time he sees him Shizuo gets incredibly flustered with rage due to his love for this bastard.

He clucked his tongue again as he wandered down the sidewalk towards his apartment.

Not ten minutes into his peaceful walk, does he see a man in a coat with a fluffy looking hood stumbling across the street into the nighttime traffic.

"I should just let him die." Shizuo said as he stopped and watched Izaya stand in the middle of the road with a dumbfounded look on his face as cars zoomed by him while honking their horns annoyingly.

He took in a sharp breath as another car passed a bit too close to Izaya for his liking, and he'd never admit it, but he was feeling quite uneasy.

He sighed and stalked over to where Izaya stood while grumbling, "Izaya, you piece of shit." He grabbed the collar of Izaya's shirt as he peered up at him with confused eyes, trying to figure out just who the hell this hot man was.

Shizuo dragged him across the street before roughly shoving him against a nearby building, a low growl in his throat as Izaya's glassy eyes brightened, "Shizuuu-chan!" Shizuo held up his fist as he growled, "Give me at least three reasons as to why I shouldn't beat you bloody."

Izaya pouted and grabbed the hand the has holding the collar of his shirt, "Becauuuse I'm... I'm Izaya... ya...ya. Mhmmm."

That wasn't three reasons.

Shizou tore his hand away from Izaya's, lowering his fist before scrunching up his nose and saying, "You reek of alcohol. How much did you have?"

Izaya tapped his chin thoughtfully before letting out a confident, "I did all the alcohols!"

Shizou's face went blank as he stared down at the giggling mess that was barely standing on his own two feet. He bit his lip before hesitantly saying, "Alright, for tonight I won't beat the shit out of you. I'm taking you to my place."

Izaya's eyebrows creased and he poked Shizuo's cheek, causing Shizuo to count to ten silently as Izaya asked, "Shizu-chan has a place?" He rolled his eyes and nodded before pulling Izaya from the wall, standing him upright.

Izaya wobbled a bit before mumbling, "Shizu-chan 'm dizzy." His giggles had died down now and he looked determined to walk.

The two had walked about half a block before Izaya tripped while trying to refuse Shizuo's helpful arm. He landed smack on his face and let out a cry of pain before pushing himself up with wobbly arms and looking up at Shizuo with a bloody nose and tear filled eyes. His lip trembled as he cried, "Shizu-chan..." Before the tears started to pour down his face as he wailed in the middle of the sidewalk in the middle of the night.

Shizuo quickly kneeled beside Izaya and said, "Hey, hey it's okay." He looked around nervously as Izaya continued to cry into his hands and bleed all over himself. "I'm sorry Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled before breaking down into louder sobs causing Shizuo to bite his lip and hesitantly reach out and pull Izaya into a hug.

Izaya gripped the front of Shizuo's shirt, surely getting blood on it as well as he pressed his face into Shizuo's chest. Shizuo rubbed his back and asked, "Hey, why don't I carry you the rest of the way home? You're bleeding everywhere..." Izaya's grip tightened and he nodded slowly, sniffling. "Alright, I'm gonna pick your drunk ass up now, so don't freak out or anything." Shizou said. Then he wrapped his arm under Izaya's rear causing him to squeak in surprise and wrap his legs around Shizuo's middle. Shizuo let out a soft laugh as he supported Izaya with his other arm and then stood up with slight struggle, but he quickly made his way down the road as Izaya fell asleep with his arms draped loosely around Shizuo's neck and his head buried into Shizuo's shoulder.

Shizuo let out a sigh as he waited at a cross walk that was across the street from his apartment. His cheeks we're tainted red and his grip tightened on Izaya as someone stepped next to him. The young woman peered at the two before laughing and asking, "Drunk friends, am I right? I'm going to go take care of my own." Shizuo smiled slightly, but said nothing and hurried across the walk as Izaya snored loudly into his shoulder.

Soon he reached the inside of his apartment and he sat Izaya on the bathroom counter, grabbing his shoulders to steady his sleeping body.

He examined the dried blood under Izaya's nose and the other spots to where it smeared. He sighed and shook Izaya lightly, causing Izaya to snort and blink open his eyes, only for them to fall closed again as he mumbled, "Shizu-chan..." Shizuo sighed and shook him harder, causing Izaya to open his eyes and keep them open as Shizuo directed softly but sternly, "I need you to stay awake. I'm going to clean you up a bit, okay?" Izaya nodded and so Shizuo helped him take off his coat, setting it aside to go in the wash. Then he said, "Okay, we're taking your shirt off now, hold up your arms." Izaya did as told and a light blush accompanying his flushed cheeks as Shizuo gently tugged the shirt up and over his head before discarding it next to his coat.

Izaya watched Shizuo with droopy eyes as he grabbed a wash towel. Shizuo glanced at him and Izaya sent him a shit eating grin and Shizuo just shrugged.

He then stood in between Izaya's legs as he cleaned his face. Izaya winced as he brushed the towel over his nose and Shizuo said thoughtfully, "I better get you some ice."

Izaya nodded, feeling slightly woosie from the bright lights in Shizuo's bathroom and he mumbled, "'M sleepy Shizuo."

Shizuo nodded, finishing up by gently washing Izaya's collar bones where blood had dripped to, "Just a little longer until you can sleep." Izaya nodded and Shizuo pulled away. "I'll be right back, go to the bathroom if you have to."

Shizuo left Izaya in the bathroom to grab a pair of shorts for Izaya and some ice and before he knew it he was standing in the bathroom, holding up a nearly naked man as he struggled to pull his pants off.

Once Izaya did manage to get his tight jeans off, Shizuo stopped him and growled, "This is taking too long, just hold my shoulders. I don't need you to topple over and get another nose bleed." He knelt down in front of Izaya and snorted at Izaya's boxers that had cats all over them. "I told you to hold my shoulders, Izaya." Shizuo said, peering up at Izaya's beet red face. He smiled slightly as Izaya grabbed onto Shizuo's shoulders with blank eyes.

Shizuo patted Izaya's left knee and said, "Lift." Izaya did as he was told and Shizuo pulled his foot through one side of the basketball shorts. He then did the same for the other leg. He was then standing up halfway as he pulled the shorts up and over Izaya's hips. He sighed as they practically fell off Izaya's hips and fumbled with the knotted strings, muttering, "Almost done." He tied the shorts properly and then stood up completely to look down at a completely flustered Izaya.

"Shizuo..." Izaya muttered shyly as he let go, looking away as he continued, "This isn't fair."

Shizuo raised his eyebrows as he grabbed the ice, "How so? And c'mon." He led Izaya down to his room and helped him into the covers.

Izaya sat up, though, and said once again, "This isn't fair." Shizuo looked down at him with questionable eyes.

Seconds later there was a pair of lips on his, and his eyes widened as he stood still. Izaya let his grip loosen on Shizuo's shirt as he pulled away to glance up at Shizuo, who's cheeks were tainted red as he muttered, "What the hell was that?"

Izaya let go before muttering, "I like you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo peered down at him before shaking his head, "You're drunk and need rest, please lay down." Izaya's eyes watered once again, causing Shizuo to sigh. "What is it, Izaya?"

Izaya quickly laid down, hiding underneath the ice as he muttered, "Shizuo hates me."

Shizou's facial expression softened, "That's not true."

Izaya peeked from behind the ice, "Promise?"

Shizuo nodded before hesitantly saying, "I promise."

Izaya sighed before asking, "Will you stay with me?" Izaya hid his bashful eyes and

Shizuo couldn't help but coo, "Of course."

He sat down next to the bed, resting his elbow on the bed and his head on his elbow. He used his other hand to gently stroke Izaya's hair. He's pretty sure he heard Izaya purr.

His eyes became droopy as well, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep with his head resting on his arms on top of the bed.

~

The morning after, Izaya woke up in a stranger's house- in a stranger's bed- with no shirt on and the shorts he was wearing definitely weren't his. He sat up but not without a groan as he gripped his head.

He couldn't remember anything from last night, at least not yet.

He swung his legs over the bed and noticed his clothes were no where to be found.

"Strange..." He muttered as he stood up slowly. He heard the rattling of pans which cause him to peer out the door and into the foreign hallway. He slowly walked down the hallway, supporting himself with the wall.

Once he made it into the living room/kitchen, his jaw dropped.

Not only was he surprised at how clean everything was despite the stale smell of smoke, but he was surprised at the shirtless man who's back was to him.

He knew that back, there's no mistake that he must be Shizuo.

His mind raced as he noticed his clothes folded neatly on the couch and he gulped, what had he done last night?

His head was killing him and Shizu-chan was cooking something in his-

In his underwear.

Izaya let out a soft, 'oh' which caused Shizuo to turn around from the stove.

He frowned, cigarette hanging loosely from his lips as he spoke, "Grab a seat. I grabbed you some Asprin and some water." He pointed blindly with his spatchula before resuming cooking.

Izaya hesitantly sat down at the bar and took the medicine, watching Shizuo cook.

It wasn't long before Shizuo had dumped a plate full of food in front of him as he mumbled with the nearly finished cigarette in his mouth, "I don't know what you like, so I made everything."

And he really did.

Shizou put his cigarette out in the ashtray that was sitting on the counter before he leant against it while sipping his coffee. Izaya ate some bacon and eggs before looking up at Shizuo hesitantly, "Um... I don't remember much of last night."

Shizuo grinned before explaining, "You were piss drunk. I found you stumbling in the road and took you here because you probably would've gotten ran over." 

Izaya let out an 'oh' before poking his eggs and mumbling, "Did we do... anything?"

Shizuo choked on his coffee and Izaya looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Oh God no. I would never take advantage of someone who was drunk, especially when they nearly broke their face on the sidewalk. I helped you get changed and stuff, though, because your nose blood was all over you."

Izaya blushed and muttered, "Thanks Shizu-chan. I wasn't supposed to get so drunk. So I apologize." 

Shizuo shrugged but he held up a hand, "Before I forget... You, uh, kissed me last night -- it was confusing -- and said you _liked_ me. Got an explanation? You were quite flustered and it was -- yea, it was _really_ confusing."

Izaya looked up at him with a look of pure embarrassment before dropping his head into his hands and muttering, "Oh no."

Shizuo raised an eyebrow, "Oh _no_?"

Izaya shrunk in on himself, he does stupid shit when he's drunk.

"It's true." He finally spoke up in a mere whisper."

Shizuo squinted at him, skeptical, "What's true?"

"It's true that -- that I like you -- oh God please don't hurt me yet. I'm not prepared." Izaya spoke quickly, not so much fearing the rage that he may of sparked inside of Shizuo, but fearing that any sort of pain added to his killer headache would, in fact, end his life. 

Shizuo's hand tightened around the coffee mug to the point of it breaking, causing coffee to slosh everywhere. Izaya peered at him with confused eyes, but was completely taken back by the soft smile on Shizuo's face.

"I like you too, dammit I do. It pisses me off because I like you so much." Shizuo admitted, glancing at the blood that was pooling in his hand, mixing with the coffee.

Izaya bit his lip as he glanced at Shizuo's hand, "Really?"

Shizuo wiped the counter and then held the rag to the shallow cut on his hand, "I've no reason to lie, you little shit. Now help me clean this up."

Izaya hopped off the stool and walked around the counter to where Shizuo was standing. He collected the glass before standing on his tip toe and pressing a kiss to Shizuo's cheek before grinning happyily, which caused Shizuo to grumble something about how Izaya better watch it or he just might jump Izaya in his sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feeback is always welcomed!


End file.
